Fear
by Jennie-x
Summary: Ianto's fears are coming true after being attacked by the Demon of Fear it's up to Jack to save him. JANTO. TeenJack/TeenIanto
1. Chapter 1

_He stared out of the window trying to hold onto one of the scenes, but the fields were moving too fast for him. He looked at his mum who was in the driving seat, her eyes focused on the road. _

"_Are we there yet?" Ianto asked. They had been driving for over two hours. _

"_Almost," Came the cheery answer from his mum. "Why don't you put one of your CD's on? Sure it will make the journey quicker." Ianto did as his mum suggested. He pressed play and listened to the familiar rock song. The simple melody helped him relax. _

_This was what he needed. Everything was going to be okay once they got out of the car. For the four week holiday, everything was going to be fine. He smiled as he let the music lull him into a light sleep. _

-x-

"What's happening to him?" Owen asked. Ianto was lying unconscious on the floor, his body shaking and sweat was pouring from his forehead. "Jack!" The team stood around the body of their team mate, Gwen and Toshiko's eyes were watering. Jack just stood motionless. Their bodies were all covered in a dark green slime from the alien that had worked its way into the hub. "Jack!" Owen barked. He had no idea what was happening to his friend.

Ianto had been standing nearest to the cog-door when the alien had appeared behind him. The creature, who was a pale green with dark green gashes across its body had grabbed hold of his arm, the muffled scream that had escaped Ianto's lips had alerted the team and once they had their guns trained at the alien, Jack didn't hesitate to shoot. The alien had pushed Ianto in front of him, his tentacle like arm had pushed through his suit jacket, shirt and into his pale skin. Jack raised his gun to the alien's head, firing three shots throughout the hub. The three shots hit the creature in the middle of his head.

Ianto's body had fallen slack on the floor, his suit jacket failing to hide the blood spilling from his shaking arms. The alien had exploded, his green blood covering the Torchwood team, mainly Ianto.

"We need to check is arm, now!" Jack ordered, his senses kicking in. He tried to think of Ianto as just another one of his team, another Torchwood employee but he wasn't just another one of his team. This was Ianto Jones, his Ianto Jones.

"What was that thing?" Gwen asked. She had seen her fair share of aliens, but the one that partly covered her clothes, looked scarier then most.

"Everto of Vereor. Demon of Fear," Jack said darkly. He bent down to pick Ianto up, the young archivists body didn't stop shaking as Jack carried him over to the autopsy bay. Owen helped Jack hold Ianto still as the girls removed the suit jacket and eased his shirt off. Jack hated the idea that they would have to strap his Ianto down onto the table, but the way his body was shaking he realised he had no choice. Once strapped down on the bed Jack stared at his lover, his eyes grew wide at the site in front of him. Ianto's pale skin now had a dark green tint to it, as though someone had laced his blood with green ink and it was now running through his veins.

"What do we do?" Owen asked, he had already started to wipe away the blood that was drying around the small puncture wound. The training he had from being a doctor was lost on him, he knew what to do with a patient who was in pain, if they were ill, he would be able to prescribe them just what they needed. But he hadn't had any medical training to do with aliens, his medical knowledge never needed to extend from cleaning up artificial cuts. This was something new to him. He looked up at Jack who knew what they were dealing with, at least he hoped so. Owen didn't want to risk treating him without consulting Jack first, knowing that any medication given to Ianto could react badly with what ever the alien had done to him.

"He's collapsed inside himself," Jack started. "His memory is being flooded with all his happy memories, every good thing that has ever happened to him is now being changed into a nightmare." He grimaced; Ianto had enough nightmares in his life. "But we can stop it." Jack said loudly. He moved himself away from Ianto and rushed up the stairs.

The dark green slime had covered most of the wall, and floor. He looked around frantically, "Oh Yes!" He cheered as he bent down to pick something up amongst the slime.

"What's that?" Toshiko asked, her eyes staring at the new piece of technology curiously. Her and Gwen had been standing in the autopsy bay. Both feeling useless as they watched Owen take blood tests. They wanted to help, but they had no idea what they were dealing with and were both waiting for Jack to give his orders.

"This is what brings Ianto back to us." Jack said in triumph.

"How does it work?" Gwen asked. Jack stood behind Ianto, watching as Owen cleaned the wound and took blood samples. It was a standard procedure for the medic, when ever any of them got too close to an alien.

"Short version, it will put me in Ianto's mind. What ever memory he is reliving I'll be there. Ianto won't know what's happening. Sometimes it fixates on one memory, normally from childhood."

"So you'll be in his head?" Toshiko asked.

"In his memory yes." Jack answered, his fingers webbing over the box.

"How will he wake up?" Gwen asked. She couldn't quite get to grips with what she was being told, it all sounded slightly ludicrous. Demon of fear. She was used to aliens, she figured that they must be the same thing. She made a note to ask Jack about it later, but right now they needed to concentrate on getting Ianto better.

"I don't know how it works, but I know it does. As long as I can make things stay happy and not go wrong, he'll wake up." Jack stared down at his young lover, promising him silently that everything was going to be okay.

"So how do you get into his head?" Owen asked. He had listened to everything intently. He had given up questioning everything to do with aliens. This didn't mean that he didn't have questions, but if he was given the chance to ask them all they would spend more time listening to answers to questions then saving the people of Cardiff.

Jack opened the box, it looked like a normal trinket box. Inside was a green pill. "I take this."

"If the alien wanted to do this to Ianto, or who ever, why would it leave the cure?" Gwen asked. Owen realised this was a reasonable question, which for Gwen was a good thing as the ex copper had a tendency to stay in police form and not a Torchwood employee.

"It doesn't do it intentionally. It's just how it's body decomposes. With these creatures they're just out to feed on people's fear. We'll work it out once this is all over. We'll need Ianto in the archives for this." Jack squeezed Ianto's hands, he was relieved that he had stopped shaking, but he still looked uncomfortable.

"I'll be out of action completely once I've taken this, so Owen you're in charge. It should take about four hours. I want you to research everything you can on the alien. Find out how it got in, and see if you can find out what it wants. Any questions?" The team shook their heads, they all had questions but getting Ianto back was more important then the answers. Jack pulled his body up onto one of the metal surfaces, he didn't fancy falling unconscious and hitting his head on the cold floor.

"Bring him back, Jack." Toshiko said gently as she watched Jack dry swallow the pill. Within five minutes, Jack's body had fallen limp onto the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, bit shocked that it got 8 reviews on the first chapter. Was meant to be up a while ago but the login thing wouldn't work; so here it finally is. **

**Much thanks to Laura (Bardlover6) over at LJ for being an amazing beta x **

"Yan, wake up," His mother said gently. Her son had fallen asleep two hours into their journey. She had always been amazed at how her son could sleep through the music he lived by; in her opinion and the rest of their family, it was too loud, the lyrics that she was sure meant a lot to the artists had been covered by aggressive screams and heavy guitar rifts. But her son loved it, and who was she to take away the things he loved.

"Mum?" Ianto lifted his head from the window where it had not so comfortably fallen onto in his sleep.

"We're there." His mum chirped. If she was honest with herself, she had been looking forward to the four weeks away with her only son just as much as her son had been dreading it. Ianto smiled and undid his seat belt before climbing out of the car. His long limbs clicking awkwardly into place.

He looked around. The blue sky was bright above him, a few clouds above him thankfully they were all white, he wouldn't have thought grey clouds would have been a good omen for this 'holiday'. The house they had rented for their get away was small. He was used to living in a three floored house, a huge garden that ran from front to back. This small bunker had a squared patch of grass that looked to be covered in litter and weeds. His mum shook her head, and opened the boot.

"Home sweet home," Ianto muttered sarcastically as he grabbed his and his mum's bags from the boot. His mum just smiled, she had said something about judging books by its cover as she headed to the door. Ianto just stood back wishing he was back at home.

Ianto looked around, it was a quiet street just of the beach road. There were a few houses around, Ianto assumed they were all housed by little old ladies as he reasoned that this would be the perfect place to come to die. Quiet and private. Too quiet. He looked around once more and groaned inwardly, four weeks of this.

Ianto hoped the house would be nicer on the inside, but he was wrong. He went to flick the light on, only to have the bulb blow up above him and glass fly carelessly to the floor. He set the bags down by the door, and went to find his mum.

"I know it needs a lot of work," His mum sighed. "But we got it cheap." Ianto wanted to say something but kept his bitter comments to himself. The amount of money his family owned they could have stayed at a five star hotel in China, not rented a small apartment in Bristol.

"It's not like we're going to spend every day in here right?" It was a hopeful plea. He couldn't think of anything worse then staying in this small house for four weeks straight.

"Course not." His mother smiled her brilliant smile that was often used to convince Ianto everything was going to be alright. Over the past few weeks that smile had been used a lot. "We can go to the beach, shopping. You never know you might find some new friends." Ianto rolled his eyes. He didn't want to make friends, there was no point. Not if he was only going to know them for four weeks.

"Right." Ianto smiled. His mum had been looking forward to this for too long for him to ruin it with a foul mood. It was his own fault he was here any way.

"Why don't you go have a wonder round?" His mum suggested. "Go to the beach. Watch the sun set, you like doing that..." Ianto couldn't help but feel as though his mum was pushing him away.

"What about you?" He asked as he grabbed his book and mp3 player from his back pack.

"I'll unpack." She smiled. "Go, have fun." Ianto nodded, with a hesitant hug from his mum he walked out of the house, dodging the broken glass as he did.

The beach was beautiful. The sun was shining high in the sky and he stared at it for as long as he could without his eyes watering. There was no one around, and he couldn't help but feel as though these four weeks were going to be the loneliest weeks of his life.

He turned his music on loud and sat cross legged on the sand. He wondered why there wasn't any kids around, families spending the weekend away. It was after all the summer holidays. He grabbed his book, Of Mice and Men, and started to read. He knew the book of by heart. He didn't understand why he connected with the words as much as he did, the characters were nothing like him, yet every time he read the book he felt a different emotion. The first time it was frustration, then he felt sad for the characters, now it was his third go and he wondered what he would feel. He hoped it would be something like happiness as he wasn't in the right frame of mind to feel any worse then he did.

He had been reading for around half an hour when something had blocked the light. He thought momentarily that the sun was already setting but it was too early. He looked up, there was a boy around his age standing over him. The boy had shaggy brown hair, a little longer then his own and in need of a good haircut. His blue eyes were burning into him, and he suddenly felt as though he was under pressure, the boy was just staring.

"You're in my light," Ianto said. He knew it sounded rude, but he couldn't help but think that this boy was being rude by just staring at him.

"Sorry," He had an American accent. He smiled and moved over. "Mind if I sit?" He asked. He didn't wait for an answer, he just sat next to him. "Jack." He introduced himself with confidence that Ianto was envious of.

"Ianto," He replied sheepishly. He folded the page of his book at the top, he had a feeling he wouldn't be reading any more tonight.

-x-

Jack hated the feeling that had filled his senses, he was moving yet he was standing still. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling that was left inside him. He dry heaved a few times before opening his eyes. He was standing on a beach, a deserted beach. It was beautiful, he was captivated by the thrashing waves on the expecting sand. The birds in the sky singing a delicious song to him, and he listened greedily to the verses. He went to put his hands in his pockets, expecting to feel his grey military attire, he was startled when he felt his limbs covered in jeans. He looked down, his legs were shorter and his feet dressed in red converses. He couldn't help but think that they clashed with the tight grey jeans he was wearing. He pulled at his top, all he could see was that it was black. He felt at his arms; they were skinnier then he was used to.

"Great." He sighed. "How am I supposed to save Ianto from his memories if I'm a teenager." He wanted to look at his face, it had been hundreds of years since he had been a teenager and he wanted to see what he looked like. He just hoped he wasn't covered in spots like the teenagers in Cardiff he had seen.

He headed over to the water. The sand seeping through his converses irritating his toes. The water was a brilliant blue, and he couldn't help but stare at his reflection. His face was clear of any spots, it looked tanned and he couldn't help but laugh. He looked up, taking another look around.

There on the sand could only be Ianto Jones. Jack stared at him, he was reading intently.

Jack guessed he must be on holiday, he knew from reading in his file that Ianto grew up in the city. This clearly wasn't a city, it was too quiet. Jack clicked his fingers, if his life was a cartoon he would have pictured a light bulb turning on in his head. This was Ianto's favourite place.

Ianto had told him that his mum had brought him here for a holiday in his teens, a quiet place to think about everything at home. He hadn't gone into details in why they needed to escape. Jack hadn't pushed him because he could tell that what ever had happened in his life had hurt him. But he could tell that this out of place beach had healed the wounds from his childhood, and Jack was determined that he wasn't going to let this place cause him any pain.

He walked over. He wasn't too sure what the consequences in talking to him now would be. The Doctor's voice rang out in his ears about paradoxes, but he just shrugged them away. If something bad was to happen he would deal with it when he didn't feel as though he was being crushed in a pair of jeans. He walked over with a confident smile.

"You're in my light."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack watched as Ianto stared at the sea, his facial features relaxed in a way Jack couldn't remember ever seeing. "Sad ending," Jack spoke breaking the ending. Ianto turned around a confused expression on his face. "The book."

"I don't think it was sad." Ianto said and it surprised Jack at how confident he sounded. The Ianto he was used to seeing hid behind dry humour and sharp suits. "I mean, okay so it was sad when you think about what happened to the characters..." Jack listened as Ianto spoke about the book that clearly meant a lot to him. Jack tried hard to think of a time when Ianto had spoken with such passion, such fire in his voice and the only time he could think of was when Jack told him to kill Lisa.

"So I take it you like the book then?" Jack grinned once Ianto had stopped speaking. The young Welsh boy blushed and turned his attention back to the sea. "So are you here on holiday?"

Ianto nodded as his fingers ran through the sand. "My mum's idea: thought it would be good for us." He explained in little detail. "What about you?"

Jack was clueless at what to say. He couldn't tell the truth, he could already be risking paradoxes jut by talking to him, but telling him the truth was definitely out of the question. "Yeah, I'm on holiday too." Jack lied.

"From America?" Ianto asked curiously. Jack wondered how he was going to answer, he could easily lie his way through the question he was thinking of what to lie about when they heard screams coming from the streets behind the beach.

Jack knew that the Demon of Fear acted quickly, but he had just hoped selfishly that he would have had more time enjoying his time with Ianto before trying to save his memories. "What do you think that was?" Ianto asked as he stood up, brushing the sand from his jeans. Jack couldn't help admire the view. Ianto caught his eye and blushed.

"Don't suppose it was kids mucking around do you?" Jack asked standing up and brushing the sand off his own trousers, he was slightly disappointed when he found Ianto not looking at him.

"Didn't see any kids." Ianto answered. "I should probably get going."

"Wait..." Jack rushed before he thought of what he was going to say. This Ianto was completely different from his Ianto, and he was finding it hard to think of what to say. "I'll walk up with you."

"You don't know where I'm staying." Ianto smirked.

"Does it matter?" Jack laughed. Ianto shrugged and started to walk back up towards the main road. Jack following with a satisfied smile. "So, where are you staying?" Ianto chuckled before answering the question.

"We rented a house on Beach Street," Ianto smiled. The thought of spending the night, let alone four weeks in the house made him shiver.

Jack smiled and they started to walk along the road. "So, will I see you again?" Jack asked bluntly. Ianto turned to look up at him and smiled.

"Why? Do you want to?" He asked confidently. Jack grinned, he liked this Ianto.

"And if I do?" Jack smiled. Ianto just grinned in return. "So, tomorrow?"

"I'll probably be out with my mum." Ianto said, his voice showing his disappointment. They continued to walk up the road, "I'm staying there." He pointed to the run down house a little embarrassed by it's appearance. "So if you want to see me again, come there and I shall see if I have time for you."

"Great." Jack smiled. "Bye then."

"Bye." Ianto smiled and headed into the house.

Jack wondered what he was supposed to do now. He was there to save Ianto's memories, but he had no idea what to do when he wasn't with him. He waited until Ianto was safely inside his house before heading to find out what had caused the scream.

It could have just been an old lady who had fallen down, but Jack didn't believe that deep down. He walked along the street, it wasn't a big area a few streets ran into each other and then it was just roads towards the towns and cities.

Jack found the reason for the scream. There was police tape all around a small detached house. He wanted to burst in demanding answers but knew a teenager going 'Torchwood' wouldn't work. He would most likely get put in a cell for a couple of hours and do a few drug tests probably.

"What happened?" An old lady with grey hair asked an older man who was leaning on a walking stick. Jack couldn't help but grin, old people were always in with the gossip.

"A murder." The man shivered. Jack looked over at him, and the man caught his eye. "No place for a teenager to be hanging around. You should go home kid."

"I'm not a kid." Jack argued straight away, in reality he was probably older then the man and he was pressing on eighty.

"A murder?" The old woman continued. "Here?" She sounded completely shocked. "Never had anything so exciting happen on my doorstep."

"Someone died." Jack pointed out. "Hardly exciting." He couldn't help but think his teenage self had a bit of an attitude problem; he wondered whether his older self came across like that.

"Who was it?" The woman asked as though she couldn't hear Jack.

"Not too sure." The man sighed. "Blood all over the body though. Looked as though someone had bled her dry--she was that pale."

Jack shivered. The Demon of Fear brought out their victims worst nightmares, whatever Ianto's fear was had a major blood fetish. Jack thought about what this murder had to do with Ianto, it was usually the victim that the Demon tortured through their memories not the people around them.

Jack walked away he wouldn't be getting anything from the police in his current physical state. He walked around for a while, he needed a change of clothes if he was going to see Ianto tomorrow. He didn't want the teenager to think that he had one outfit. He knew it was going to be harder because he didn't have money, he didn't even have his beloved wrist strap.

Jack wondered into a small shop, it was quite busy which could either make his idea work or fail. He knew that a change of clothes was probably the least of his problem, but he really didn't want to come across as a homeless teenager from the future, or worst in Ianto's head because he knew both cases would freak him out.

He looked at the clothes, he found a red tee and a blue one. He picked them both up and headed towards the changing rooms. He quickly pulled the red tee on, it had a slight pattern on. He ripped the tags off and then hung his old tee onto the hanger. He was glad that the small shop hadn't invested in CCTV cameras in the changing stools. Now with a different top, he headed out of the shop, changing his jeans would have been too difficult and he quite liked the ones he was wearing now.

When Jack walked out of the shop he stopped and looked up at the sky, it was a sunny morning. "What the..." It was night when he headed into the shop, he was sure of it. He grinned, this was going to be easier then he thought. He wasn't meant to stick around when nothing was happening. "Brilliant." He smiled as he headed into the direction of the house Ianto was staying at.

The first thing he noticed was the bright lights of a police car outside his house.

"Shit." He muttered as he saw Ianto sat on the wall, a blanket wrapped around him. His mum was standing next to him. Ianto looked up and saw him. He said something to his mum, and then she was looking over at him. She nodded to her son and Ianto headed over to him. The blanket tight around his shoulders.

"What happened?" Jack asked concerned. Ianto smiled and wrapped his arms around him. A friendly hug. "Ianto, you're shaking." Jack said as he rubbed Ianto's back. He wondered what had caused Ianto to hug him like that, in this time line they didn't know each other more than a few hour's worth of conversation. Jack wondered if he could sense their bond, but right now he wasn't questioning it. He just wanted to make sure his Ianto was okay, praying that he wasn't too late.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think they're okay?" Toshiko asked as she looked up from her laptop and over at the medical bay where Jack and Ianto were lying on cold metal surfaces; Ianto was still strapped in as his body had started to shake again.

"I hope so," Gwen sighed. Toshiko wondered if Gwen hoped they were okay for Jack's sake or Ianto's. Her crush was becoming far too obvious, and Toshiko knew it upset Ianto, and Jack was far too oblivious to notice anything.

"Jack won,t let anything happen to Ianto." Owen sounded confident, and both girls were grateful for that.

"Have you found anything out yet?" Gwen asked.

"No, there's not much of a body to examine just gunk. What about you?"

"I have no idea how he got in," Gwen sighed. "The alarms didn't go off but when we tested them they worked fine."

"Interference maybe?" Toshiko suggested as she started to scroll down the page she was looking at. Toshiko read the page and then gulped; her eyes had gone wide, and she called Owen and Gwen over.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"If Jack doesn't save Ianto within the four hours he's trapped, and the poison that's in Ianto's blood will kill him."

-x-

"What happened Yan?" Jack asked softly, his teenage arms running up and down Ianto's back. Ianto just shook his head and then Ianto's mum walked over to him.

"Ianto... it's okay. The police have checked the house there's no one there, we can go back inside now." She looked sadly at her son and then at Jack. "Come on, your friend can come inside too, I'll make you both some breakfast." Ianto looked up at Jack with pleading eyes.

"Come on, Yan. Breakfast sounds good." Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist, and they started to walk inside the house. Jack frowned as he walked in the house; when Ianto had spoken about this place he had never mentioned anything about a run-down house, instead he had spoken about a beautiful cottage that he loved completely. Jack groaned inwardly it seemed the demon of fear was taking away everything he could from Ianto's memories. No matter how small the details.

Ianto didn't say anything as he was guided back into the house, he just clung to Jack. Jack couldn't help but be reminded of how Ianto clung to him the night after the cannibals, he had that same look of fear in his eyes. When they got to the kitchen Jack sat down and then pulled Ianto onto his lap, Ianto didn't seem to mind he just clung to him.

"He does that a lot." Was his mums only comment on how Ianto was draped across him. "When something scares him, he'll cling to anyone he thinks will make something better." Jack looked down at Ianto, his eyes were shut and his grip had loosened slightly but not completely. "He's asleep, well... sort of." His mum smiled. "He does that too. It's always amazed me at how he can just fall asleep to shut everything out."

"What happened?" Jack asked softly. The fear was still sketched onto Ianto's face even if he was asleep, and Jack didn't want to wake him up.

"There was someone in the house." His mum shivered slightly. "Ianto suffers from insomnia." She explained, though Jack already knew this. Sharing a bed with an insomniac did have its perks, especially when he didn't need as much sleep as anyone else. "He woke up around one AM, and just started screaming. I rushed into his room and the window slammed shut. He told me there was someone standing over his bed."

"You saw them?" Jack asked eyes wide.

"I saw the window slam shut, it was too dark to see anything." She sighed. "Ianto said he saw a man though, and what with the murder just next door."

"Did he hurt him?" Jack asked, he tightened his grip on Ianto's waist.

"No. just scared him." Jack just nodded his head. "How do you know Yan?"

"I met him yesterday on the beach." Jack lied. He had never met Ianto's mother, and even if he had it wouldn't have changed anything, he wouldn't exactly be able to tell her the truth.

"Oh so that's why he was smiling," Jack grinned at her comment. Ianto was smiling because of him.

Ianto turned in his sleep and would have fallen if Jack hadn't tightened his grip. Ianto blinked his eyes open and blushed when he realised he was sat on Jack's lap. "Are you okay?" Jack asked softly as he brushed the hair out of Ianto's eyes. Ianto nodded and turned to his mum who was smiling at them both.

"I'll make you too some breakfast, Jack, would you like anything?" Jack shook his head it seemed his teenage body didn't need food. "Ianto, I'll make you some toast." Ianto went to protest, but Jack guessed the teenager knew better when his mother shot him a heated look. He got up from Jack's lap and sat down on a chair next to him.

"So what were you doing over here any way?" Ianto asked to kill the silence.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to go out or something," Jack smiled. "What was it you said yesterday, to see if you had time for me." Ianto blushed when his mother shot him a look, a small smile tugging at her pink lips.

"Oh right yeah..." Ianto mumbled. Jack just smiled at him, like his older self Ianto got embarrassed easily and it was just as cute, though Jack had a feeling that this version of Ianto was even cuter because he looked far too innocent.

"Here you go." Ianto's mother smiled and placed the toast in front of her son. "I'm going to go upstairs, call your dad." Ianto just nodded weakly and watched as his mother walked out of the room, before Jack or Ianto had a chance to do or say anything she was back in the room and looked at Jack. "Make sure he eats it please." She smiled and turned to Ianto. "I'll know if you haven't." And with that she walked up the stairs.

Ianto glared at the toast as if it were his enemy and then looked at Jack. "Eat up." Jack smiled. He knew all about Ianto's eating habits and it scared him to know that it had happened long before Ianto joined Torchwood. Ianto sighed and picked up the toast, he broke the crust off, and then tore the toast into messy sections and nibbled on each piece slowly.

"I guess you probably don't want to do anything today, huh." Jack said causally. "If you want we can hang around here?"

"You mean you actually want to stay and hang out?" Ianto asked clearly surprised.

"Course. That's if you have time for me." Jack winked. Ianto blushed and put a piece of toast in his mouth, Jack guessed that he done this to avoid speaking. "We can sit in the garden if you want, talk?" Ianto nodded and then stared at his toast.

"One more slice," Jack smiled. "And then I'll eat the last bit and say you ate it all?" Ianto smiled in thanks and took his last piece of toast and ate it slowly, Jack took the other bit and chewed it quickly.

"Will you come upstairs with me quickly?" Ianto asked chewing at his lip. "Only I don't want to go up on my own."

"Course." Jack smiled. The two boys headed upstairs and could hear the familiar voice of Ianto's mother talking on the phone.

"He's scared out of his mind... we should just come home now... he's your son and he's had a fright Ian... there's murders going on around here it's not safe for him... no of course it's not your problem... fine... see you at the end of the four weeks." There was a loud curse and Ianto knocked on the door hesitantly to see his mum wiping her eyes quickly.

"Mum, are you...?"

"What do you want Yan?" She asked softly. "Did you eat all your toast?"

"Yes." Ianto said, "And I was just going to tell you that me and Jack are going to the beach."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked looking her son up and down trying to find evidence that he wasn't.

"Fine." Ianto said, his mother nodded and smiled at Jack.

"Look after him?"

"Always." Jack said confidently. Ianto smiled at him and then with a final look at his mother the two boys left to go to the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Ianto sat at the same spot of the beach where they had sat yesterday. Ianto wasn't as talkative as he was yesterday. He just watched as the waves came in crashing loudly on the rocks. Jack knew that the older version of Ianto loved things that were continuous--things that wouldn't stop, not ever. Jack had a theory that it was why his Ianto was attached to his trusty stop watch, besides the button on top of course, time never ended, not really. Time always found a way to move on.

"What happened, Yan?" Jack asked softly. He had an arm wrapped around Ianto's small frame, the brunettes head leaning against Jack's chest. Jack was pleased that even though he was in a teenagers body, he still had his muscles.

"My mum told you." Ianto replied quietly, he didn't want to break the spell of the waves.

"I know, I just want to hear it from you." Jack smiled, his left hand playing with Ianto's hair. Threading the strands through his fingers enjoying how soft his hair was.

Ianto stayed quiet for a while, just listening to the beach. It was a good five minutes before Ianto started to talk. "I couldn't sleep, I can never sleep." Ianto said frustratingly pulling at his top. "I woke up and it was really dark, I just looked up and saw it."

"Saw what?" Jack asked. Ianto shivered at just the memory. He wished he could have been there last night to help him. He didn't want to let the fucking demon of fear win. He wouldn't let it win.

"I don't know." Ianto sighed. "I just... he was so tall Jack. Just looming over my bed, and those eyes..."

"What about his eyes, Yan?" Jack said trying to get more out of the terrified Ianto. He hated making Ianto relive these memories, even if they weren't true.

"They were so red Jack." Ianto had tears in his eyes now, Jack could see them threatening to fall and when they eventually did he cradled his boy in his arms and rocked gently, whispering comforting nonsense in his ear. "I could make out his teeth and... I didn't tell the police they wouldn't have believed me. Would have said I was mad... but you believe me don't you Jack... please tell me you believe me..." Ianto was crying hysterically now, the last time Jack had seen his lover so distraught was when he had been ordered to kill Lisa.

"I believe you, Yan." Jack said confidently. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away and left his hand resting against Ianto's pale cheeks. The younger boy leaning into the touch, his blue eyes wide staring into Jack.

"I... I wish I didn't come here." Ianto sighed, he didn't move away from Jack's hand or embrace he just turned slightly so he was back to staring at the ocean.

"Why did you come?" Jack asked, again he was curious. Although his older lover had spoke about coming here with his mum he had never mentioned why. Without the demon of fear helping, Jack knew the reason wasn't a good one.

"I told my family I was bisexual two months ago." Ianto shrugged. Jack's eyes widened now, he hadn't expected that. "They weren't pleased."

"Oh." Was all Jack could say and Ianto chuckled.

"My mum said that I was too young to make decisions like that. She said I was just confused, but my dad he... freaked would be an understatement." Ianto never spoke about his dad and now Jack understood why. "I had two months left of school till I was done with it, and mum thought it would be nice to get away just us two. My dad avoided me like the plague when I was at home, only said horrible things to me. When he drank... he wasn't very nice."

"He hit you." Jack said softly. Ianto nodded. Jack held on to him tighter as though his protective embrace would be like bubble wrap, permanently keeping his boy together.

"I have these nightmares all the time about him. And I know it's stupid Jack, but the man... he was my dad." Jack rubbed his hands up and down Ianto's shivering form.

"It's not stupid." Jack said softly. It wasn't the demon of fear was doing what it was best at, making Ianto's fears come true. Most children dreamt that there was something in their closet, for Ianto it was his father. "I wont let him hurt you, Yan."

"Promise?" Ianto wiped his tears away, determined he wasn't going to cry any more.

"I promise." Jack sealed his promise with a gentle kiss to Ianto's cheek.

Ianto blushed a beautiful shade of red and Jack smiled. "It's weird." Ianto mumbled.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"I just met you yesterday, but I feel like I've known you years." Ianto's comment made Jack smile. "I trust you completely, and I don't even know you." Jack didn't say anything just smiled. "Don't leave me alone, Jack."

"I won't." Jack smiled. Ianto turned around and smiled at Jack before pressing a soft kiss on Jack's teenage pink lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack kissed Ianto's lips softly, and all he could think about was how soft they were. Shaking fingers traced patterns on his hips as he was pulled closer and with a small moan Jack deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance in Ianto's mouth. The older Ianto would have welcomed Jack's tongue with no hesitation but the Ianto he was kissing now was pulling away, his cheeks blushing beautifully.

"I'm sorry," Ianto mumbled. He hadn't moved his hands away: they were still holding onto Jack's hips.

"Hey, nothing to be sorry for." Jack promised. He touched his lips softly trying to keep the kiss attached to his lips though he knew that was stupid. "You're a good kisser." Jack grinned.

"I've only ever kissed one other person before." Ianto sighed, "And well that wasn't very nice."

"Too much tongue?" Teenage Jack joked causing Ianto to chuckle softly. "So who was it?"

"This boy from school." Ianto replied. "And you're a good kisser too." Jack smiled, older Ianto had said the same thing after their first kiss. Ianto smiled and placed his head on Jack's shoulder, the older of the two wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer. Jack shivered slightly and felt the atmosphere chill around them.

"We should probably go back to yours." Jack said quickly.

"Why?" Ianto asked, he didn't want to leave. Not yet. He liked looking at the sea.

"I'm cold." Jack lied, he didn't want to say that he had a bad feeling that something was about to happen. But it was too late.

-x-

"How long has it been now?" Gwen asked as she paced the landing above the autopsy bay. Ianto's body had started to thrush rapidly in his binds and Gwen could see small cuts forming on his hands where the binds were rubbing against his skin.

"Almost an hour." Toshiko sighed.

"Three hours to go." Gwen said miserably. "If... if the four hours... if Jack doesn't save him within the four hours, what happens to Jack?" Owen and Toshiko exchanged worried glances.

"Jack can't die." Owen said some what hopefully.

"But his mind is trapped in Ianto's body." Toshiko retorted. "Would his mind get stuck there forever?"

"I don't know." Owen said slamming his fists in frustration.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe Jack can do this." Toshiko started. "But I think we need to find a way to try and help more from here. Just... in case."

"But how?" Gwen asked. "There is nothing in the archives, and if there is well I can't find it any where. Nothing on the database."

"I'll see of there is any more properties that can help in the alien goo." Owen said trying to be helpful, though he had already looked through the samples a thousand times in the past hour.

"And I'll do some more research." Toshiko sighed. "Gwen... could you go get some coffee?"

-x-

"Jack... what's going on?" Ianto asked as Jack stood up.

"We need to get out of here, now." Jack said causing Ianto to frown in confusion. Ianto didn't ask any questions he just stood up and allowed Jack to grab hold of his hand and they ran towards the street.

"What's going on Jack?" Ianto asked panicking.

It was dark.

"It was light... the middle of the day... it's... Jack what's going on?"

"I'll explain when we get inside." Jack promise squeezing hold of Ianto's hand. "Just trust me."

"I do." Ianto mumbled.

The two boys ran to the small house Ianto and his mum were staying in, both oblivious to the shadow watching their every move.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jack, we're inside now, please tell me what's going on!" Ianto demanded as Jack slammed the door.

Jack stared at Ianto who hadn't let go of his hand since running from the beach, then he squeezed it tighter and pulled him close. "This is going to sound so crazy, you're not going to believe me but you have to okay?" Jack said.

"Jack... please..." Ianto was panicking now, and Jack's crazy talk just wasn't helping. There was a loud bang at the door and Jack pulled Ianto away from the door and into the kitchen, closing all the doors behind him. "Jack would you stop and just talk to me?" Ianto screamed loudly causing Jack to stop in his tracks. "Please."

"I'm... you know when you said it felt like you've known me for years?" Jack smiled hesitantly, and Ianto nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Well you have, almost two now."

"I've never met you in my life!" Ianto argued.

"This isn't real, this what's happening now it's all in your head." Jack said as the banging got louder.

"It is real, what are you talking about Jack?" Ianto shouted, every time there was a bang at the door he would jump closer to Jack even though his whole body was screaming at him to get away from him.

"It's your fears, they're coming true." Jack sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this but we must be running out of time." There was a loud bang, and Jack knew that the front door had fallen to the floor.

"Ianto, what's going on?" Ianto turned around and saw his mum standing at the back door, she was smoking a cigarette and leaning casually on the door frame.

"Jack's gone mad." Ianto said moving closer to his mum. When Ianto got close enough, his mother pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face as the kitchen door handle started to turn and shake.

"Stay away from me you're just filth." His mother spat at him. Ianto's eyes widened and he was willing the tears to stop but they had already started and were streaming down his face.

"You don't mean that..." Ianto choked.

"Yes I do. Why do you think your dad doesn't want you any more? You're dirty. Tainted. Wrong." Each word was spat at her son and she moved closer to him. Ianto felt something tighten around his waist, he was turned around and pulled face to face to Jack.

"It's not real, Yan. Your mum loves you." Jack said, his voice pleading for the young boy to believe him. Jack took hold of Ianto's hand once more and pulled him out of the kitchen and through the back door.

Once they were outside it was light again, and Jack looked back over his shoulder; there was nothing following them, for the moment they were safe. "Yan, are you okay?" Jack asked softly and Ianto just stared at him blankly, his eyes watering. "Come on, we need to get away from here." When Jack tried to move Ianto, the younger boy just stayed still his whole body shaking. Jack not wanting to force him to move on his own wrapped his arms around the boy's slim waist and picked him up, legs wrapped around his waist instantly and hands gripped to his shoulders tight. "You're going to be okay." Jack promised.

Ianto didn't say anything just buried his head in Jack's shoulder and let him carry him to the beach. Jack sat him down on the sand and sat next to him, an arm wrapped around him tightly.

"What's going on, Jack?" Ianto asked his voice distant and lost.

"This is all in your head. There's an alien after you." Jack said, there was no point lying, not any more.

"An alien?" Ianto asked dryly. "You're mad."

"It's the truth." Jack insisted. "It's trapped you in these memories, originally they were your happiest but it feeds off of them turns them bad. Uses your fears to kill you, you have to believe me so I can save you."

"These were happy memories?" Ianto asked looking at Jack, his eyes still watering.

"Yeah, and we can get them back. We just... we haven't got a lot of time left."

"An alien?"

"Yes, I know it's mad but please Yan, believe me. Trust me."

"I do, and that's what scares me the most."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack explained everything to Ianto though he knew at some point explaining everything was wrong, but he was ninety-nine percent sure that what ever he said here wouldn't have any consequences in his time line. Though every time he mentioned aliens and Torchwood, the Doctor's nagging voice yelling about paradoxes was in his head.

"So, how do you get me out of this memory?" Ianto asked chewing at his lip. His head was aching, and his body was shaking from everything that had happened. Even though he believed what Jack was saying, he still couldn't help but be scared and hurt at everything he saw and heard.

"You need to overcome these fears," Jack said simply.

"Easier said than done," Ianto mumbled.

"You know a birdie once told me when I woke him up from having a really bad nightmare and I stubbornly refused to tell him what it was about, he said that the best way to overcome your fears is to talk about it." Ianto gave him a pointed look that clearly said yeah right. "I know I gave you that look when you said it to me."

"I said it?" Ianto asked and then laughed. "What was I doing in your bed?"

"Well we're sort of together." Jack smiled. "But that's not the point here, what's important is that it worked. I told you my fears and the nightmares stopped." Ianto stared at Jack in disbelief, did talking about things really work? When he was bullied at school, and he told his dad the bullying didn't stop. "I promise, it will help." Jack said.

"But I don't know what to say," Ianto mumbled, no one really had ever asked him to talk about his fears before.

"How long have you been scared of your dad?" Jack asked softly. He knew Ianto wasn't perfect at opening up to people, but he knew that if he was coaxed he would tell him anything.

"Since I was little," Ianto mumbled. "I was five and my parents were arguing and I crept down the stairs to get some milk and I saw him hit her, ever since he's been in my nightmares." Jack was shocked, he hadn't really expected that. He had expected Ianto to say it was since he had told his parents that he liked boys as well as girls. Knowing the truth scared him. "He always knew I was scared of him and used it as his advantage."

"Did he ever hurt you, Yan?" Jack asked softly.

"Once, but I deserved it." Ianto shrugged.

"Why?" Jack asked it killed him knowing that Ianto had been hurt, and most of all that the young boy thought he had deserved it.

"I got caught shoplifting trying to impress some friends. My dad has a good reputation in the area and he wasn't very pleased." Jack nodded. "This isn't helping me not be afraid Jack." Ianto sighed.

"You just need to realise that you're not at fault, Yan. Your dad doesn't rule your life." Jack said confidently.

"Feels like it now." Ianto mumbled and leaned against Jack's shoulder.

"Well with me in the future you don't even talk to your dad." Jack said hugging him around the waist. "You're your own person. And you're happy, Yan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're happy." Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead. "You make me happy, too.

Ianto turned around and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips. Jack deepened the kiss, his tongue gently rubbing against Ianto's.

As the two teenagers kissed on the beach, neither noticed the sky turn dark or the shadow getting closer and closer...


	9. Chapter 9

Jack felt the air around him change. The once warm slightly breezy air was now cold and getting colder. Feeling his spine tingle with nerves and anxiety, he pulled away from Ianto. In Jack's eyes Ianto looked the most beautiful he had ever seen him, his eyes darkened with lust, lips pink and bruised from kissing, his cheeks a soft red. Jack wanted nothing more then to continue to kiss the rather edible teenage boy in front of him. But then Ianto screamed, and Jack watched as the boy he was admiring was pushed along the beach.

"Jack!" Ianto screamed, his body flying over the sand. He landed heavily, a thud shaking the sand beneath him, his head slamming hard on a large rock. Jack was running towards him, but as he got closer he saw the man Ianto had clearly described as his father standing there. The darkened version of Ianto's father stood in front of the teenage version of Jack, his body shielding his son, his eyes glistening red, teeth pointing through his dark lips...

"You're not going to win!" Teenage Jack shouted defiantly but his teenage voice sounded too weak against the monster in front of him--the monster who was now laughing at him.

Ianto sat up, his hand holding his head he could feel the sticky blood and winced in pain. He heard Jack's voice but couldn't see him. Everything was black around him.

"Yan, can you hear me?" Jack shouted as the shadow moved closer and closer to the American teen. "It's not real, Yan, remember, please!" Jack was crying helplessly hoping Ianto could hear him. The sand around them that was once the perfect picture for a beach was now flying around him, tiny shards of sand cutting his skin.

"Jack!" Ianto screamed back. "I...I don't know how to stop it!" Ianto cried back desperately. He was moving closer to Jack, he could sense the other boys presence but his father was there, laughing at them both.

"You can't save him!" The voice was deep and bitter and loud in Ianto's ears. "You can't save yourself."

"Ianto it's not real!" Jack screamed, he pushed himself towards Ianto even though that meant getting closer to the monster that was Ianto's father, he didn't care. "Fight it!"

"Jack!" Ianto screamed, tears falling down his eyes as his body was pushed against the sand.

Through the sand storm Ianto could make out Jack's body coming closer, for a moment he was relieved; with Jack by his side he'd surely be able to get out of this nightmare. With Jack by his side he felt as though he could do anything. The shadow loomed over them both, no longer could they see the form of Ianto's father but a large amount of jet black smoke. Large jet black smoke that was advancing on Jack.

"You have to believe in yourself, Yan!" Jack shouted, he knew this was his time to leave. "It's not real, fight it and come back to me!" Jack called out and then screamed.

Ianto couldn't see anything, for a moment he thought he was blind but when he blinked and reopened his eyes he could see the sand slowing down around him. He could see his father, taller then he remembered, bigger in every sense, standing over something, someone. Slowly, nervously Ianto moved to get a better look, though he really wished he hadn't.

When he saw the clearly dead body of Jack lying on the sand, blood every where he could only scream.

-x-

Gwen jumped when she heard that all too familiar sound of Jack coming back to life. The three remaining members of the Torchwood team ran down to the autopsy bay. Jack was sat up his body shaking as he stared over at Ianto.

"Jack are you okay?" Gwen asked jumping down the stairs.

"What happened, Jack?" Toshiko asked next.

"Is Ianto okay?" Owen added.

"He's..." Jack began but started to cough. He blinked trying to get used to the bright lights of the Hub, Ianto's memories seemed so much darker now. "He has to do the rest alone." He said quietly, he got up from the table and headed over to Ianto's trembling body. "How long?"

"Half an hour." Owen said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack paced back and forth, his head was aching from dying but his heart hurt more. He knew how much Ianto hated watching him die, and he didn't want to think how a vulnerable teenage version of Ianto would take watching him die. He just hoped that he would wake up soon and have no memory of anything that had happened.

"Twenty five minutes," Owen said. They were still trying to work out a way to help Ianto if he couldn't help himself. But there was nothing they could find.

"Yes Owen!" Jack barked. "Can you stop reminding me how close I am to loosing him." Jack snapped.

"We're not going to loose him." Toshiko said softly, moving to stand next to Jack.

"He's so scared, you didn't see him Tosh..."

"What's he scared of?" Gwen asked curiously.

"It's not my place to say," Jack said quietly. He knew Ianto wouldn't want anyone to know how scared he was of his father. He was pretty sure he wouldn't even want Jack to know.

-x-

"You're all alone now!" His mothers voice laughed loudly in his head. Ianto curled in on himself, his face buried in his knees as he rocked himself back forth crying loudly. Jack was gone. Jack was dead all because of him.

"Useless."

"Pathetic."

"Stupid."

"Desperate."

"Disgrace."

Ianto couldn't listen as his mothers voice ridiculed him in his head. He stood him quickly and the sand around him seemed to get faster all of a sudden. "Stop it!" He screamed but the voice just laughed. "You're not real!" Ianto said quietly. But he couldn't believe his own words. Maybe he was pathetic.

Ianto thought back to Jack, how the American teen made him feel so much better about himself. Jack said this wasn't real. If he could get out of this nightmare he could be with Jack again. He could be happy. "You're not real!" Ianto shouted loudly.

The sand seemed to slow down but didn't stop. "You're not real!" He screamed again. "This is in my head. Just a sick and twisted joke!" Ianto seemed to have gained more strength he moved closer to the shadow.

As he approached he watched the shadow turn into the familiar figure of his father. The father that haunted him in his dreams. The red eyes. The pointed teeth. Ianto shivered. He shied back and stared as the figure seemed to grow.

"You're not real. You're not real..." Ianto repeated over and over again.

"Aren't I son?" The voice was just like his father and seemed so real.

"No this is just in my head!" Ianto said shaking more and more. "Jack said so..."

"Jack's dead." He laughed.

"You killed him!" Ianto shouted.

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it boy?" His father sneered. "You're just pathetic."

"I'm not!" Ianto shouted.

"You're a dirty fag, and I am ashamed to have you as a son." Ianto felt the words hit home and he couldn't help but wonder if this was real, he had heard those words so many times before and he had started to believe them. But then he remembered Jack. Jack who made him smile and made his heart beat faster.

"No I'm not!" Ianto shouted. He thought of Jack's lips, Jack's touch, Jack's smile, and he found the strength he needed. He just hoped it was enough. "You're the pathetic one!" Ianto screamed. "You're supposed to be my father, you're supposed to love me no matter what. You might be ashamed to call me a son but do you know what I'm ashamed to have you as a father!"

The figure seemed to get smaller and Ianto knew it was working. "You're a bad father and a bad husband, and I know mum isn't happy with you. I don't even think you're happy being you. You make the people around you scared and hurt is that what you wanted?" Ianto's voice grew louder as the sand began to stop.

"You've ruined my childhood, but I'm not going to let you ruin my future." Ianto stopped talking when he realised the figure had vanished. But so had everything else, he was alone in blackness and he wondered if he had done the wrong thing. But then the blackness took him over and he couldn't think or feel anything any more.

-x-

"Jack..." Owen sighed.

"No! He's going to wake up! He has to wake up!" Jack was crying freely now, the last five minutes had passed by slowly and there was no Ianto.

"It's been four hours." Owen said carefully. "What do we do?"

"No! He can't be gone!" Jack shouted.

"He's stopped moving!" Gwen yelled over the two men's voices. Jack turned to Ianto who's body was now still on the slab.

"Yan." Jack said his voice softer now as he stood next to his lover. "Yan, please you have to wake up now."

-x-

Jack stared at Ianto's body waiting for some sign that would tell him that he was okay, but for the past forty-five minutes nothing had happened. Ianto was still out cold. Jack thought back to everything that had happened in the past four hours; it seemed like a life time ago. He never knew Ianto had been through so much in his childhood. He knew that the alien had made his memories seem a hundred times more worse, but he knew there was some truth behind it.

"You have to wake up now, Yan." Jack whispered as he took Ianto's hand in his. "I need you."

"Jack, I brought you down some coffee." Toshiko smiled and handed him a Starbucks cup.

"He'd kill me if I drink this." Jack smiled. "I.."

"You love him don't you Jack?" She asked softly.

"Yes. I really do." Jack sighed.

"Thought I'd be the first to say it," Ianto whispered but to Jack his voice was loud and clear.

"Ianto," Jack breathed heavy and pulled Ianto into a tight hug but when Ianto moaned softly Jack let him go. "You okay?"

"My head's killing me. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Jack asked softly.

"No." Ianto mumbled. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter, you're okay now. Toshiko get Owen." Toshiko hugged Ianto softly.

"I'm glad you're back." She whispered and ran to get Owen.

"Back?" Ianto asked.

"I'll explain everything to you as soon as Owen's told me you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jack."

"I need to hear it from Owen, please." Jack said softly. Ianto nodded and Owen and the girls walked down the stairs, Gwen headed over to him and hugged him loosely.

"Right, he needs to breathe Gwen." Owen sighed, Gwen nodded and stepped onto the stairs and sat next to Toshiko on the stairs. "How are you feeling?" Owen asked moving towards Ianto.

"My head feels as if it's been ran over by a truck and then jumped on by twelve weevils." Ianto said running his fingers through his hair.

"Any where else sore?" Owen asked, he was already reaching into his drawers and grabbing a scanner to make sure Ianto was telling him all his pain related problems and not hiding anything like he had done in the past.

"No, but I feel funny like... disorientated. Like I've been away for a while, and I'm just waking up."

"You were out cold for almost five hours." Jack sighed. "You were only supposed to be gone for four, I thought I lost you." The last bit was said in barely a whisper.

"What do you mean supposed to be gone?" Ianto asked, the confusion was making his head hurt even more.

"I told you I'll explain everything soon. I promise."

"Okay tea boy." Owen smiled and held the scanner to Ianto's head and then down the rest of his body, he was pleased to see that Ianto was telling the truth. The only part of his body that seemed sore was his head. "I'll give you some, painkillers but they'll probably knock you back out for a few hours."

"Give them to me, I'll take you home you can have a bath and then go to sleep and relax."

"But..."

"No buts." Jack said. "If everything is done here you can all go home too."

An hour and a half later Ianto was wrapped up in Jack's arms on his large double bed. Jack had made him have a hot bath where his lover had washed him making him feel loved and cared for. "What happened, Jack?"

"I'll tell you when you wake up, okay." Jack promised.

"Mm... love you Jack." Ianto whispered.

"I love you too." Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead and watched as his young lover fell asleep. "Thank you for coming back to me."


End file.
